Dew vial
| buyable = false | sellable = false | reusable = yes | breakable = no }} The Dew vial is an item that holds up to 10 Dewdrops. There is only one per game and is located somewhere in depths . Description Use To store a dewdrop in the vial, you must pick it up while your health is full; otherwise you will automatically use the dewdrop to heal yourself. The dew vial can also be filled by throwing it into a Well of Health. These are the only ways to increase the amount of health stored in the vial. When drinking from the vial, your health is restored by 10% of your max health for each charge the vial had. If your vial is full (and only when the vial is full) & you receive fatal damage, the vial will automatically be consumed, healing you fully, without using a turn. You can also drink from the vial manually, consuming all the drops currently stored. In either case, the vial will be emptied, but it will not be destroyed and can be refilled. A full dew vial will glow white; and when used automatically, it will display a yellow light effect like the Ankh. Dew vial full.gif | Glowing full dew vial Vial trigger.png | Full vial being triggered Obtaining The dew vial will always be somewhere in depths ( chance for each depth to be the one where you’ll find it). History to the game | 1.6.3 | Changed: Spawn changed from only on the first level to being in levels | 1.7.0 | Changed: * The Dew Vial can be filled in a Well of Health! * If you have the Dew Vial in your Backpack & you get revived by an Ankh, the Dew Vial will be in your Backpack upon revival. }} Tips * Fill up your Dew vial as soon as possible. ** Even when your vial is full, when you find more dewdrops, don't consume them unless necessary; remember where they are, in case you need to refill your vial. * A full dew vial is better than an Ankh, as it is not destroyed when triggered and you won't lose your items. Consequently, ** use Sungrass to heal in quiet moments, ** use healing potions when at risk of imminent death, ** and save the dew vial for dire emergencies. * Healing potions should be used in preference to letting a full vial trigger by itself, and be depleted. It is an emergency life-saver that will save you when caught in unexpected situations, such as becoming paralyzed. * If you find a Garden room, you can easily charge the vial, provided your health is full. A good way of bringing your health to full is with a Sungrass Plant, which can often be found in the Gardens. * Retrieving a dewdrop without having full health will make the Hero/ine consume it; because of this, in some situations, it can be hard to gather dewdrops effectively if the Hero/ine is starving. S/He will be taking constant damage in deeper depths, when the Hero/ine is constantly battling hard enemies. **Try to stock up a full vial while still in the Sewers. * If you have too much trouble storing dewdrops in later depths, and have enough Potions of Healing, it might be better to throw the item away, if the space is needed. Trivia * The vial cannot be sold. * Empty, or full, dew vials are not affected by Well of Transmutation. Category:Other items